narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra Aura Mode
This article is the property of Keam2637, and must NOT be edited at all times, aside by the creator himself. |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users= |debut shippuden=No |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Revenge of the Tenseigan |ova debut=A Naruto Story: Renowned Legend |jutsu media=Manga, Anime, Movie }} The Chakra Aura Mode, or known by some as Ascended Chakra Mode, is a heightened transformation that increases the user's chakra output to the point of it being visible to the eyes. The mode also serves the purpose of notably increasing the user's overall capabilities and stats at the cost of continued chakra consumption. Appearance In this form, there aren't any significant changes to the user's appearance except for the blue-colored aura covering the user's body, a trait almost identical to the one seen with a Seventh Gate user. If more chakra and/or emotion is/are infused with the transformation, the aura can undergo a significant change due to the said factors - the aura will become more "fierce" and intimidating, making it look more like a state used for fighting. From observing the form the aura takes, it can be implied that the more said things increase while the form is active, the more fierce and raging the aura will be, and thus, the appearance of the aura can indeed be seen as a reflection of one's heart and/or chakra utilized at the time. If used at its full power however, due to the chakra being used at its maximum possible output, the aura is put through a drastic change with the calm, lighter-shaded blue one replaced by the raging chakra-colored aura covering the entirety of the user's body and beyond, similar to the aura seen while exploding the power of the Seventh Gate as per the picture, to signify the massive amount of chakra used at any split second. This state of the form is also known as . Two more things to note are that: First, if looked at closely, the user's body would be a little bit brighter compared to their original form, a consequence of having the blue aura covering the body. This applies to the mode at every stage, although in a not-too-different degree, despite the changes to the aura, and regardless of how crystal clear it may be. The other is, the changes occurring to the eyes, hair, skin colours and the lot seen in the said Eight Gates technique are obviously not present. Attributes Information to be added at any moment. Senjutsu Influence While in Sage Mode, a user of this technique, provided equipped with enough mastery of the transformation and preferably decent Natural Energy storage and/or restoration capabilities, can utilize the senjutsu version of this technique called , with the maximum power mode known as . As the name suggests, aside from only draining the user's chakra, the Sage Mode variant actually depletes the user's Natural Energy to keep the jutsu up as well, but since the demands of normal chakra required in this form is of little amount, and that the main cost is Natural Energy, it is highly recommended that the user has learned both how to gather a massive amount of Natural Energy while initiating Sage Mode transformation, in a short period of time, if possible, and also restore and muster it while Sage Mode (and this ability) are active in order to compensate for the amount of Natural Energy to be used for the continuation of the two collarborated techniques. The amount of Natural Energy burned away can be decreased, however, with more perfection and mastery of both the two modes, as proven and stated by Yuuichi Uzumaki when compared the first time he utilized the transformation with the versus Obito occasion. In this form, as already stated, normal chakra - now performing the duty of a Natural Energy amplifier instead of the main parameters enhancement - is nevertheless still required for the form to remain active, although the chakra necessary to have the mode on is, as said, of sub-par amount, effectively killing the need to consider one's own chakra reserves before initiating this mode. Despite everything told however, it is still of utter importance to note that the "higher levels" of the Sage Mode version come with more chakra cost, and that the Sage Art: Full Power Sage Chakra Mode state requires a decent amount of normal chakra to have it in use, but since the user will normally run out of Natural Energy before one's own chakra, especially in the full power mode, this limitation is thus, under normal circumstances, rendered irrelevent. Also, same with the Natural Energy consumption cost case, provided the user has enough mastery of and experience with the technique, utilizing this variant can come with a bare minimum of normal chakra depletion to the point that a this mode-perfected user can even use the full force transformation with only the bare minimum chakra depletion, as later shown by Yuuichi after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Prior to attaining the Chakra Burst Mode transformation, this senjutsu-enhanced version, particularly the Full Power state, was Yuuichi's strongest and most powerful form used for battles, with its strength at maximum output making Yuuichi capable of trading blows on equal grounds and fighting on par with even a Tenseigan Chakra Mode user, albeit with the ocular aid of the Sharingan - and thus its senjutsu-imbued form - in order to keep track of enemy movements and react accordingly since the overall power output of the transformation is considered inferior to the said heightened state, a head-on fight would result in a loss, and thus, with the aid of the Sharingan and the increased perception granted by it, as seen and witnessed, Yuuichi in Sage Art: Full Power Sage Chakra Mode was able to hold his own against both Takuya and Toneri Ōtsutsuki on different, separate occasions respectively. Information to be added or/and altered as the creator sees fit. Senjutsu Influence Trivia * The form is said to have been inspired by, and apparently also has its look based on, the appearances Goku and co. from the Dragon Ball franchise take while powering themselves up in their base forms.